La note étrangère
by Elorina
Summary: Sirius, élève sérieux rigoureux comme chacun sait, décide de se mettre au violon. Nous informons notre aimable lecteur que les bouchons d'oreilles ne sont pas fournis avec la fanfic.


Il garda les yeux résolument fixés sur la tige de fer empesée qui oscillait de droite à gauche avec une régularité… métronomique, c'était le cas de le dire. Tiens tiens. Il n'avait jamais tellement prêté attention à cette expression, auparavant : « régularité métronomique »… Régularité métronomique… régularité métronomique… il répéta ces deux mots dans un murmure méprisant. Effectivement, cette régularité était lancinante, angoissante… exaspérante, surtout. Tac. Tac. Tac. Tac.

- Oui ? interrogea-t-elle, assez sèchement.

Il leva les yeux vers elle. Défi. Silence. Silence buté, résolu, lourd de rancune, ponctué par ce même tac, tac, tac obstiné que rien ne semblerait pouvoir perturber, pas même Lord Voldemort débarquant baguette brandie avec la spontanéité et l'impulsivité qui le caractérisent habituellement.

Soupir lassé de la part de la jeune femme. Elle va craquer, c'est sûr…

- Vous pourriez peut-être l'éteindre, maintenant, suggéra-t-elle avec une circonspection toute feinte, en désignant d'un menton pointu l'objet incriminé.

Gagné. Un point pour toi, Patmol !

- Nul besoin d'avoir fait un stage au philharmonique de Berlin pour en être capable, poursuivit-elle un peu dédaigneusement.

Hum, un partout. Mais au moins, il avait échappé au pire, songea Sirius en saisissant l'engin de malheur. A côté, les doloris de Voldy n'étaient plus que d'agréables frissons…

Tac. Tac. Tac. Tac.

Comment ça marche, ce truc ?

Tac. Tac. Tac. Tac.

Vaincu, Sirius releva brusquement la tête vers la jeune femme qui le toisait, un air de profonde incrédulité se peignant progressivement sur son visage.

Deux à un. La défaite était difficile à encaisser, même par un Gryffondor ; mais qu'attendait-elle pour faire exploser sa victoire ? On aurait dit qu'elle savourait ce temps de latence, cette lenteur indéchiffrable dans laquelle elle se complaisait et qui faisait frémir de rage – et peut-être aussi d'angoisse – un Sirius mortellement vexé.

Enfin, elle se pencha en avant et tendit la main. Sirius lui donna le métronome. Elle l'arrêta, d'une simple pression sur la tige. Geste enfantin.

Oh, certes ! Sirius aurait pu s'en sortir à l'aide de sa baguette magique et ainsi esquiver l'humiliation, mais une sorte d'accord tacite s'était mis en place dès la première leçon : à partir de l'instant où il pénétrait dans l'appartement de la jeune femme, c'était une autre magie qui devait prendre forme, et tout sorcier qu'il fût, il n'avait plus qu'à s'incliner. Il devenait, en somme, un simple moldu. Mais c'était aussi lui qui l'avait souhaité. Au début, du moins.

En réalité, le silence était peut-être pire, encore. Sirius aurait pu le qualifier de glaçant. Ou brûlant. Mais insupportable de moiteur. Incongru, aussi, étranger ; il aurait dû être brisé, quand bien même ç'eût été par des crissements à faire fuir un détraqueur. Apprivoiser le silence, l'amadouer, le rendre docile et le remplir, peu à peu lui donner des couleurs ; c'était ce pourquoi Sirius était là, debout, la tête inclinée sur le côté sur un morceau de bois coincé entre le menton et l'épaule, dans une position à vous faire attraper un torticolis sous peu. Et cette baguette qu'il tenait à la main… indéniablement moins maniable que sa propre baguette magique, chose qu'il n'avait pas franchement prévue. Ou était passé le talentueux Sirius Black, celui qui comptait parmi les élèves les plus brillants de sa promotion ? Pourquoi n'y avait-il plus qu'un être maladroit et crâne, là où aurait dû se trouver un Gryffondor fier et assumant pleinement des capacités exceptionnelles dans un art pourtant moldu ? Belle leçon d'humilité, au demeurant. L'ennui, c'est qu'au départ, elle était supposée s'adresser à ses parents.

Ses parents… encore et toujours ses parents… se représenter leurs visages scandalisés s'ils voyaient leur fils s'adonner à une activité dénuée de magie noire, dénuée de magie tout court du reste, et pourtant infiniment plus puissante que les sortilèges de mort dont se gargarisait le petit Regulus, cette vision seule, si jouissante, avait poussé Patmol, le Magnifique, à répondre à une petite annonce moldue : jeune diplômée du Conservatoire de Paris, concertiste, maîtrisant parfaitement l'anglais, donne cours de violon et de français les samedi et lundi en soirée. Répondre au numéro de téléphone joint.

A la lecture de ces mots, scotchés sur un tuyau d'évacuation des eaux usées sur le côté moldu du Chemin de Traverse, Sirius n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de s'imaginer sur la scène de la philharmonie de Berlin, en costume de pingouin, interprétant avec brio le concerto de Mendelssohn qu'il avait découvert chez James – l'enregistrement était un cadeau de Lily ; il s'était vu serrant chaleureusement la main d'Herbert Von Karajan, puis du premier violon de l'orchestre, dont les membres le regardaient pétris d'admiration – et non de jalousie ; et surtout, il avait cru déceler dans cette vision enchanteresse un excellent moyen de s'opposer une fois de plus à la Noble et Très Ancienne Famille Black.

La musique n'était pas très présente dans le monde des sorciers, l'art y prenait en effet une tout autre forme : on considérait comme artistique telle ou telle forme de magie ; la musique, dans sa dimension la plus complexe, l'art pictural étaient laissés aux simples moldus qui s'en contentaient fort bien – et il y avait de quoi, comme Sirius avait pu le constater de ses propres oreilles grâce à Lily Evans, née-moldue de son état et fiancée depuis peu à James Potter.

Perdu dans ses pensées – et donc dans la contemplation du mur décrépi qu'il avait sous les yeux, il avait vite évacué cette douce idée de sa tête lorsque James lui avait administré un méchant coup de coude pour le forcer à se remettre en marche vers le Chaudron Baveur. Mais au retour, quelques verres de Whisky Pur Feu aidant, il avait finalement arraché de son mur ce papier prometteur, gage d'un succès imminent et salutaire, dans l'espoir absurde qu'il saurait suffisamment bien se servir d'un téléphone pour contacter la jeune femme en question.

L'aide de Lily n'avait pas été de trop, composer un numéro lui fut effectivement une chose peu naturelle.

Après avoir dérangé une vieille dame dans sa couture, deux mères de famille débordées et un psychanalyste très intéressé par le comportement passionnant car manifestement névrosé de l'abruti qui hurlait au bout du fil « VOUS M'ENTENDEZ ? C'EST POUR UN COURS DE VIOLON ! » comme si la survie de la planète en dépendait, Sirius avait finalement réussi à joindre son futur professeur ; une moldue, est-il besoin de le préciser, peut-être d'un an au plus son aînée, charmante au demeurant, et aussi ferme que Minerva MacGonagall, la jeune assistante du professeur Dumbledore.

Le premier cours avait eu lieu dans la foulée de l'appel et quelques mois plus tard, Sirius enchaînait désillusions et humiliations personnelles.

Les leçons de musique ne se déroulaient pas du tout comme il l'avait espéré.

D'abord, première constatation : le crin-crin, ça peut être moche. Même très moche. Surtout quand on débute. On était loin du concerto de Mendelssohn.

Deuxième constatation : le crin-crin n'est pas quelque chose d'inné. Traduction, un manque évident de travail ne peut entraîner qu'une absence de progrès (l'absence de progrès est donc ici une condition nécessaire (1) )

Enfin, troisième constatation, peut-être la plus amère : pour apprendre à jouer du crin-crin, il faut nécessairement (2) passer par la case solfège. Et ça… ça… ça vaut bien un verre de whisky pur feu supplémentaire, non ? (3)

En résumé, Sirius ne mit guère longtemps à découvrir que l'aventure dans laquelle il s'était lancé ne lui apporterait pas forcément l'autosatisfaction espérée, du moins à ses débuts. Non seulement la musique se révéla être un domaine dans lequel il n'était apparemment pas surdoué, mais il se découvrit également une tendance rare à la flemmardise, ce qui lui attirait régulièrement les foudres de son professeur.

S'était instauré, avec Anaïs Deschamps, un rapport particulier qui, loin d'être une relation d'égal à égal, semblait toutefois ne jamais voir s'exprimer une quelconque supériorité de l'un ou de l'autre.

Sirius était un sorcier, et aussi incroyable que cela eût pu paraître, Anaïs l'avait vite compris. Certes, ils n'avaient jamais évoqué explicitement le sujet, mais les non-dits avaient été parlants, et certaines allusions discrètement glissées avaient prouvé tout ce qu'il y avait, sinon à savoir, du moins à deviner. Mais encore une fois, en vertu de ce même accord tacite qui contraignait Sirius à abandonner la magie dès qu'il pénétrait chez son professeur, un silence total était gardé sur ce chapitre. Simplement, lorsqu'un jour de novembre particulièrement venteux et pluvieux, Sirius choisit de renoncer à attendre le Magicobus et préféra transplaner directement depuis le jardin d'Anaïs, il fut saisi d'une belle crise d'angoisse en apercevant, derrière le carreau de la fenêtre, le visage de son professeur curieusement dénué d'étonnement alors qu'il pivotait sur lui-même pour déguerpir vivement. Il passa la semaine qui suivit dans un état d'inquiétude profonde, s'attendant à tout moment à voir débarquer chez les Potter des aurors furieux ayant pour seule hâte celle d'enfermer prestement à Azkaban celui qui s'était rendu coupable de la violation du décret sur le respect du secret magique. Bien entendu, il n'en fut rien : Sirius avait depuis plusieurs mois déjà dépassé sa majorité, et hormis Anaïs, qui avait gardé pour elle ce qu'elle avait vu, il n'y avait pas eu d'autre témoin à la scène.

Bien que perplexe devant le peu de réaction dont Anaïs avait fait preuve – elle n'avait fait ni crise de tachycardie, ni le tour du quartier un entonnoir sur la tête et une poêle à frire à la main avec laquelle assommer ses voisins, du moins pour ce qu'il en avait vu -, Sirius n'avait jamais abordé le sujet avec elle par la suite, demeurant malgré tout agréablement surpris par son ouverture d'esprit pour le moins inattendue de la part d'une moldue.

D'un autre côté, elle n'était pas exactement tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire en matière de non-sorcier ; elle semblait, à cause ou grâce à son rapport à la musique selon le point de vue, appartenir à un monde différent ; à sa manière de contempler la réalité, c'était comme si elle ajoutait une dimension supplémentaire et qui pouvait paraître étrange à bien des égards. Sirius se souvenait avoir été presque effrayé en l'entendant pour la première fois partir dans de grands délires psychodramatiques sur l'importance que pouvait posséder telle nuance, glissade ou manière de vibrer à telle mesure d'un concerto de renom, ou encore sur la résonance particulière d'un intervalle judicieusement choisi par le génial compositeur au beau milieu d'une cadence ; et pourtant, il se rappelait également l'étonnant charisme dont elle avait rapidement su faire preuve, non dépourvu d'une certaine séduction, d'un certain charme qui avaient finalement, sinon plu à Sirius, du moins excusé les quelques débordements passionnés dont son professeur était parfois l'innocente victime. Ces débordements, du reste, avaient fait naître progressivement chez Sirius une sorte de respect consolidé de manière irrémédiable par l'intimidation que paradoxalement Anaïs exerçait sur lui. Il faut savoir que Sirius n'était en effet pas très assidu à la tâche et se rendait généralement en cours sans avoir ou presque touché son violon de la semaine ; manque de motivation ? procrastination aiguë ? découragement devant la difficulté du travail et le peu de satisfaction qu'il en retirait ? toujours est-il qu'Anaïs avait essayé plusieurs méthodes pour contrer ce manque de sérieux très peu digne selon elle d'un musicien : les cris tout d'abord, les menaces d'échec les plus virulentes, et misant finalement sur l'ego peu discret de son élève, elle expérimentait à présent la technique de « l'air déçu », qui, s'il n'avait pas entraîné d'augmentation sensible du travail chez Sirius, avait tout de même le mérite de le faire se sentir terriblement coupable et humilié à chaque cours.

Chaque leçon représentait comme un défi pour Sirius : jusqu'à la fin de l'heure, il devait « tenir », s'efforcer de « garder la face » devant Anaïs. Si elle n'était jamais dupe lorsqu'il affirmait d'un ton convaincu que oui, il avait bien fait son heure quotidienne de violon, mais que ce n'était pas de sa faute si le morceau était trop difficile pour lui, d'abord vous avez vu, le manche est minuscule et mes doigts son bien trop gros, comment voulez-vous que je sois précis question justesse dans ces conditions ?!, du moins ce mensonge, si énorme qu'il fût, évitait à son orgueil personnel la torture des aveux en mode gamin pris en faute qui se fait taper sur les doigts par ses professeurs, situation insoutenable pour un Sirius habitué à ce qu'on le félicite pour ses capacités. Concernant ses frasques maraudeuresques, le problème était différent : il violait sciemment le règlement et la prise de risque était librement choisie ; en revanche, son non-travail dans le domaine musical n'était pas une décision de sa part : s'il avait pu, il aurait sué sang et eau pour son violon… Malheureusement, il n'avait pas le temps, James et Lily l'avaient invité pour le thé, et puis il avait cassé sa colophane et n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion d'en racheter une nouvelle ; en plus, il ne voulait pas déranger les voisins, et vu que son instrument n'avait pas un très beau son et qu'il se désaccordait sans cesse à cause de la chaleur… forcément vous me direz, Sirius n'a pas d'autre solution que de le ranger près du radiateur… sa chambre chez les Potter est toute petite, et vous comprenez, la vie est dure pour un jeune sorcier fraîchement diplômé qui n'a pas encore les moyens de se payer son propre logement, ah là là… Anaïs, ma chère, vous êtes sans âme !

Bref.

Sirius maniait donc à merveille l'hypocrisie, et l'atmosphère des cours en souffrait. Rien qui ne suffît à le dégoûter du violon, cependant. En tant que Gryffondor convaincu et fier de l'être, il se devait d'être têtu, et s'en tirait assez bien.

… ceci dit, il avait été obligé d'admettre, en ce jour neigeux de février, que la pulsation du métronome avait singulièrement commencé à l'agacer, en particulier lorsqu'il avait constaté qu'il serait sans doute incapable de placer correctement ses notes dessus avant la fin du cours.

C'est pourquoi il avait quelque part été soulagé qu'Anaïs renonce finalement à faire usage de cet outil abominable et lui avait été reconnaissant de ne pas pousser le vice jusqu'à le contraindre à supporter ce bruit lancinant et, d'une certaine manière, avilissant, jusqu'à ce qu'il admette n'avoir pas touché à son violon de la semaine.

Cependant, le cours était loin d'être terminé.

Et bien que le métronome fût arrêté, l'ironie voulut que dans le silence lourd, ce fût le tic-tac affreusement clair de l'horloge du salon qui s'élevât.

Une minute passe.

Deux minutes passent.

Sirius aurait dû se remettre à jouer, mais à quoi bon ?

- Pourquoi avoir choisi le violon ? demanda soudain Anaïs, comme pour faire écho à son dépit intérieur.

Sirius ne répondit pas tout de suite.

… nul mépris, nulle haine, dans ces paroles ; pas de critique sous-jacente, juste un questionnement sincère, paradoxalement dénué de tout étonnement et qui ne paraissait même pas avoir pour vocation de remettre en cause le choix de Sirius. Anaïs lui reprochait son manque d'exercice, mais jamais le terme de « motivation » n'était apparu dans sa bouche lorsqu'elle lui adressait ses réprimandes à la manière d'une litanie, alors qu'elle pensait encore pouvoir le mettre au travail par un simple discours énergique. Pour dire les choses clairement, non, il ne s'était pas trompé d'instrument. On ne se trompe pas d'instrument. On peut ne pas l'aimer au départ, et petit à petit, se laisser lentement apprivoiser par lui ; mais la notion d'erreur n'est pas de mise dans un choix qui n'est peut-être pas sans rapport avec celui de la première baguette pour un sorcier.

Devant l'absence d'animosité de la question de son professeur, Sirius se sentit allégé d'un grand poids et eut quelques secondes de réflexion. Pourquoi le violon ? Pourquoi la musique, aurait été plus juste. La musique, parce que sa famille l'avait coupé de cet art ; parce qu'il avait découvert en elle une dimension oubliée de son être sans laquelle il se sentirait désormais mutilé ; mais pourquoi le violon… il ne pouvait tout de même pas dire, parce que la première annonce qui m'est tombée sous les yeux proposait justement des cours de violon, si ? C'était la vérité, après tout ; et pourtant, cette explication ne le satisfaisait pas lui-même. Bien sûr, il y avait le concerto de Mendelssohn… mais elle aurait ri, elle se serait moquée, s'il lui avait confié que sa seule ambition était de pouvoir à son tour jouer cette œuvre. A mesure que les leçons s'étaient succédées, il lui avait semblé que le concerto s'était éloigné de lui à une vitesse vertigineuse… laissant une blessure encore à vif quelque part dans la région de son amour-propre.

- Il y a un morceau en particulier que vous voudriez interpréter ? proposa Anaïs, paraissant une nouvelle fois avoir lu dans ses pensées.

- Vous êtes legilimens ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Sirius, qui s'aperçut trop tard de la stupidité de sa question.

Anaïs éclata de rire. Un rire doux, qui retentissait avec la délicatesse d'une flûte.

- J'imagine que ce mot appartient à votre… disons… jargon d'initiés, faute d'un meilleur terme ? Non, je ne crois pas avoir un quelconque… talent… en la matière. Mais dites-vous qu'il est tout à fait banal qu'un musicien ait choisi son instrument après être tombé amoureux d'un morceau du répertoire qui lui était dédié, dans l'espoir d'être un jour capable de l'exécuter. Moi-même…

Elle hésita.

- … moi-même, c'était le concerto de Tchaikovsky.

Sirius hocha la tête.

- Mendelssohn, finit-il par avouer.

Cette jeune femme était extraordinairement humaine, sous son masque de sévérité MacGonagallienne.

Anaïs ne répondit pas. Les yeux tout à coup brillants de malice, elle se leva de sa chaise, contourna la table basse qui la séparait de Sirius et se plaça juste derrière lui. Elle posa alors sa main droite sur celle de Sirius qui tenait l'archet et saisit les chevilles du violon de la main gauche.

Par réflexe, Sirius amorça un mouvement de tête pour libérer l'instrument de son épaule et le laisser à Anaïs.

- Non, non, gardez le, fit-elle. Mais ôtez votre main de la touche.

Il s'exécuta, comprenant subitement ce qu'elle allait faire, et ne put dissimuler un nouveau sourire.

Tandis que ses doigts s'activaient avec dextérité sur le manche, Anaïs guidait l'archet que tenait toujours Sirius. Et peu à peu, les premières notes du concerto de Mendelssohn résonnèrent, terriblement dénaturées par l'équilibre précaire des interprètes, mais reconnaissables malgré tout.

Les artistes furent secoués d'un violent fou rire dès le premier couac, qui ne tarda pas. Mais ils parvinrent néanmoins à jouer la phrase thématique jusqu'à son terme avant d'abandonner la partie, par égard pour leurs oreilles torturées à cause de l'affreux grincement qui se faisait entendre à chaque changement d'archet.

Sirius ôta l'instrument de son épaule et tourna la tête un peu trop vivement peut-être vers Anaïs qui, toujours juste derrière lui, ne put s'empêcher de rougir en voyant son visage si près du sien. Elle recula d'un pas assez maladroit, mais Sirius se rapprocha aussitôt, amusé du trouble de son professeur.

- Attendez, fit-il alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à regagner sa place, c'est-à-dire à une table minimum de distance de son élève.

Sans la quitter du regard, il sortit alors de sa poche sa baguette magique, celle dont il savait se servir, et efficacement de surcroît. Anaïs cligna des yeux, ne sachant pas très bien si elle devait avoir peur ou si, au contraire, la fascination lui était permise. Sirius ne prononça pas de formule compliquée, il fit un simple geste sur le violon qu'il tenait toujours par le manche et soudain, sous les yeux émerveillés de la jeune femme, l'instrument s'éleva dans les airs, vite rejoint par son archet.

Une main invisible se mit alors à jouer ; et dans le salon étroit à l'acoustique ordinairement peu avantageuse, mais transformé en un instant en salle de concert, le concerto en ré majeur de Tchaikovsky sembla emplir l'espace avec une audace digne des plus grands solistes, accompagné d'un orchestre tout aussi invisible au cœur duquel Anaïs et Sirius s'étaient égarés, voguant désormais au milieu des notes comme un navire en perdition.

Et lorsque le thème principal apparut, ce thème si nuancé qui mêlait allégrement majeur et mineur dans une cascade d'appogiatures délicates et passionnées à la fois pour offrir au cœur cette succession trop rapide et trop riche d'émotions toutes à la fois contradictoires et profondes, lorsque cette immense clameur s'éleva de l'orchestre qui portait son virtuose vers un ciel plus haut et plus grand encore, les deux naufragés se reçurent l'un à l'autre dans une danse envolée.

Anaïs pleurait devant la manifestation de cette magie à laquelle elle n'avait cessé de croire depuis son enfance, en dépit du désenchantement de son quotidien à mesure qu'elle avait grandi ; Sirius sentait sa gorge se nouer à l'écoute de cette magie nouvelle et infiniment plus belle qui les emportait loin du monde – à moins qu'au contraire, elle les ramenât dans leur monde, toujours imparfait mais aux beautés révélées ?

Les dernières mesures du concerto arrivèrent, Anaïs et Sirius s'embrassaient sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne sût très exactement lequel des deux avait pris l'initiative ; et chacun redoutait la dernière note qui sonnerait le terme de cet instant sempiternel, de cette demi-heure échappée, ne laissant place qu'à un silence qui ne pourrait qu'être gênant. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait reprendre ses esprits. Quand enfin l'écho du dernier accord eut disparu, ils étaient toujours étroitement enlacés, s'agrippant l'un à l'autre comme à une bouée de sauvetage, l'âme encore comblée par le souvenir de ce chant d'adieu qui, ils le savaient, n'allait pas tarder à s'évanouir.

Sirius n'eut pas besoin d'expliquer à Anaïs son départ précipité. Il n'eut pas besoin de lui parler de Lord Voldemort, ni de la guerre qui avait commencé dans le monde magique. Il ne l'aurait pas voulu, de toute façon.

De la même manière qu'elle avait eu une conscience rapide, quoique vague, de sa nature de sorcier, elle avait senti dans le ton qu'il avait pris pour lui dire au revoir, à la fin de ce qui se révéla être son dernier cours, que ces minutes enchanteresses devaient rester à jamais détachées du temps, pour toujours appartenir à un rêve, un rêve ne contenant nulle trace de regret.

S'étaient-ils aimés durant ces quelques mois mouvementés ? Oui, sans aucun doute ; ce fut du reste cet amour qui enjoignit Sirius à abandonner le violon, afin que cet instrument demeure jusqu'à la fin lié à ce rêve, afin également de protéger la fragile et précieuse réminiscence qui jaillirait dorénavant du concerto de Tchaikovsky chaque fois qu'il l'entendrait (4).

(1) … mais malheureusement non suffisante. La vie est triste pour les musiciens pas doués. Surtout quand quand les musiciens en question sont obligés de se coltiner des démonstrations foireuses en maths pour se donner contenance face à un public averti…

(bon et puis sinon, j'explicite un peu le délire, on ne sait jamais, des littéraires pourraient me lire, paraît qu'ils sont légion sur ce site : tout étudiant en maths est un jour ou l'autre confronté à la dure question des « conditions nécessaires », « conditions suffisantes » et « conditions nécessaires et suffisantes » (CNS pour les intimes), qui peut en un rien de temps faire voler en éclats une démonstration pourtant douloureusement échafaudée. A cause d'une bête histoire de logique (et accessoirement d'un manque de rigueur évident). Dommaaaaaage… me direz-vous (en même temps ça peut paraître normal, mais voyez-vous, en maths, rien n'est normal. Cherchez la logique.)

(2) Après j'arrête, promis.

(3) Certain(e)s pourront voir dans cette dernière phrase une allusion très, très fine à une réplique du film l'Aile ou la Cuisse (avec Louis de Funès, pour les incultes). Je ne sais pas pourquoi je dis ça, d'ailleurs. Désolée de vous avoir interrompu(e).

(4) J'aurais pu dire, sortez les violons, mais vu que c'est déjà fait depuis un moment…

Note de fin : On applaudit, parce qu'étant violoncelliste, chanter les louanges d'un concerto pour violon m'était aussi aisé que de convaincre un altiste d'interpréter les Caprices de Paganini sur une contrebasse désaccordée (pas taper, je vous assure que je n'ai rien contre les altistes !).

D'ailleurs, c'est aussi pour cette raison que je me suis débrouillée pour que Sirius abandonne le violon, niark niark niark…

'fin bon, j'espère que la lecture a été agréable, etc.


End file.
